This invention relates generally to dispensing containers and more particularly to a multi-chambered dispensing container.
In today's society many people consume a variety of different types of vitamins, pills, capsules, tablets or other medicines (hereinafter generally referred to as pills) on a regular basis. Consequently, there is a substantial need for a dispensing device which facilitate both the storing and dispensing of those pills. In particular, there is a need for a device which includes a plurality of isolated chambers, each adapted to contain a different type or group of pills, so as to obviate the need for using separate bottles or dispensing containers for each group. A dispensing device should further ensure that the pills contained in respective chambers do not accidentally spill from the device, become contaminated from the external environment or accidentally pass into other chambers within the device, at such time that the pills are being stored therein.
It should be pointed out that a dispensing container as such is also readily adapted to be used for dispensing other types of individual items as well as pills, e.g., condiments, mechanical parts, etc. To that end, in the prior art there is disclosed a variety of pill and other types of segregated or multi-chambered dispensing containers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,308 (Vorsanger) there is disclosed a multiple compartment condiment holder comprising a jar having six radially extending vertical partitioning walls dividing the jar into six wedge-shaped chambers. Each chamber is open at its top and is adapted to hold a particular condiment therein. A screw cap is disposed over the top of the jar and includes an opening which is arranged to be rotatably positioned, to provide a passageway communicating with the interior of an underlying chamber, thus enabling the contents of that chamber to be dispensed through the opening. By virtue of the dispensing opening being located in the top of the cap, use of the device is rendered somewhat awkward e.g., dispensing requires a twisting motion of the hand and arm in order to remove or pour the contents from the container. Moreover, the Vorsanger device also lacks convenient alignment means for aligning the dispensing openings with respective chambers to facilitate dispensing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,269 (Fisher et al.) there is disclosed a pre-programmed medication dispenser. The Fisher device includes a central portion having a plurality of chambers, with said chambers projecting outward from a central hub, to a side opening. The central portion of the device is disposed within a sleeve or ring having an access opening therein. The access opening is arranged to be rotated to expose selected groups of chambers to enable the medicine in those selected groups of chambers to be dispensed side-ways through the sidewall of the device. Although the Fisher device is generally suitable for its intended purpose, it should readily be appreciated that its structure is extremely complex and undoubtedly expensive to manufacture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,047 (Logue) there is disclosed a multi-compartment sachet holder which includes a hollow cylindrical housing having three wedge-shaped chambers formed therein. Each chamber includes a sidewall portion having a recess therethrough. A rotary cap which includes a peripheral flange having a sidewall opening is disposed over the housing. The cap is arranged to rotate about the periphery of the cylinder, causing the opening to overlie selected recesses to form passageways between the exterior of the housing and the chambers associated with those recesses. Although the Logue device appears generally suitable for its intended purpose, it does not include various constructional features, e.g., convenient alignment means, to ensure the efficient dispensing of individual ones of a plurality of pills or other types of items.